my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cream Transmutation
Ice Cream Transmutation is a Quirk which is used by Senkai Kurimu. Information Ice Cream Transmutation is classified as an Emitter Quirk. This Quirk allows Kurimu to turn any inorganic matter within 1 Foot into any flavor of ice cream. The ice cream can be either regular ice cream or soft serve. Usage Kurimu usually uses this quirk to turn the air into ice cream for easy and quick usage, making speedy shields. For things thicker than air, Kurimu makes physical contact with it in order to transmute it. Kurimu usually uses Physical Transmuting to break through walls and destroy opponents costume/equipment. For reasons unknown to her, she can turn water into ice cream as easily as she can with air, making her have very good compatibility against opponents with water quirks. Limitations * The denser an inorganic material, the longer it takes to transmute. * Any material denser than air requires physical contact to transmute otherwise it'd take hours at least. * Physically transmuting takes longer the denser the material. Steel taking one second per half inch and diamond taking 5 seconds per half inch. * Unable to turn air which a direct line from the Kurimu's body is blocked by anything denser than a leaf into ice cream. Meaning the user is unable to turn the air in someone's body to ice cream, although if somebody's mouth is open and the Kurimu is close enough, she can turn the air in their mouth into ice cream. This includes her clothes. This limitation does not apply to her ice cream. An exception to this limitation is if Kurimu is touching something, organic or not, she can transmute around it, bypassing the need for a direct line from Kurimu's body. Although she can't transmute the inside it, just around it and her range of one foot is still the same. * Smaller the thing transmuted, the colder it can be transmuted to. Which means large objects or groups of objects can only be made at coldest to average ice cream temperature. * Kurimu is not immune or naturally resistant to the cold of her ice cream. * Although practically not a problem, when Kurimu makes contact with her ice cream, as it is ice cream, her body gets sticky and she hates that sticky feeling. Techniques * Physical Transmutation:' '''Kurimu makes physical contact to transmute inorganic material in order to be able to transmute it in a timely manner. * '''Ice Cream Scoop': Enhances physical attacks by turning whatever inorganic thing that Kurimu physcially hits into soft serve ice cream or at least on the part touched. It is usually used on an opponent costume, equipment or weapons. Although it softens the user's attack since it makes Kurimu basically striking through her own ice cream. The denser/thicker the material Kurimu hits, the less it'll be transmuted compared to weaker materials, making it require longer contact to transmute steel and such costumes, equipment and weapons. * Ice Cream Window: Kurimu touches a wall at eye view with her palm and continuously transmutes it into soft serve ice cream to make a palm-shaped hole in the wall in order to make a sort of window to look through to the other side. It makes her hand completely covered in ice cream. * Ice Cream Door: Kurimu makes full body contact with a wall and transmutes it into soft serve ice cream continuously in order to make a body-shaped hole in the wall in order to walk through it to get to the other side. She hates using this technique as she gets completely covered in soft serve ice cream, so she avoids using it if she can. * Soft Serve: Kurimu transmutes the air in the path of an attack to slow or weaken, if not completely block an attack towards her rapidly into ice cream. * Soft Serve: Wall: Kurimu outstretches both arms as far as she can and does the same with her feet while keeping her balance and then transmutes as much air as she can either in front or behind herself. The wall is thicker directly in front or behind her body, and the rest is more round in shape and less thick depending on the distance away from her body that area was. * Soft Serve: Cone: Kurimu transmutes the air around a part of the Kurimu's body for an emergency defense, although it's ice cream so the protection is extremely limited. * Soft Serve: Cup: Kurimu transmutes all the air around herself into ice cream as an emergency defense. She won't be able to breathe until she breaks or is broken out of this technique. * Soft Serve: Igloo: Kurimu transmutes all the air starting from 6 inches away from herself until one foot away into ice cream. Results in a 6-inch layer of ice cream surrounding Kurimu from all directions besides the ground. She has very little air to breathe while in this technique. * Soft Serve: Emergency Landing: Kurimu continuously transmutes the air below her into ice cream in order to slow and soften a fall. This technique is much more effective than one would expect. Super Moves * Soft Served Body: Kurimu continuously turns the air everywhere on her skin besides her hands and ankles/feet into soft serve ice cream, making her extremely slippery. She uses this to make blunt attacks simply slip off her. She leaves her hands untouched in order to be able to still punch her opponent and leaves her ankles/feet untouched in order to not constantly make herself slip. * Frozen Treat: Kurimu touches an object or person by grabbing it or touches it with an open palm and then turns the air particles around the object or portion of the person into subzero temperature ice cream, which results in the object or portion of the person being frozen/surrounded in ice. * Frozen Treat-ment: Kurimu uses Frozen Treat either on herself or another person's wound in order to stop bleeding or worsening of the wound, as well as lowering swelling. * Partial Frost: Kurimu transmutes some air particles around a part of her body into subzero ice cream, covering it with a thin layer of ice in order to add a measure of defense to it. * Frost: Kurimu transmutes some air particles around most of her body into subzero ice cream, covering it with a thin layer of ice in order to add a measure of defense to her body. * Ice Punch: Kurimu transmutes air particles around her fist into subzero ice cream, covering it with a layer ice in the shape of a fist, she then punches her opponent. She can adjust the number of layers of ice to less or more, although it becomes heavier the more layers she adds. * Human Freezer: Kurimu continuously turns the air particles around herself into extremely cold ice cream, making it look as if she is surrounded by a blue aura. The benefit of this technique is giving Kurimu's melee attacks, melee blocks, and close melee dodges the added effect of progressively inflicting these conditions: # Feeling really cold on the surface of the skin. # Muscles start tightening up. # Shivering, # Getting sleepy. # Loses ability to think. # Unconsciousness and between life and death, the only way for people to survive at this point is being revived correctly. Although Kurimu isn't immune to these inflictions either, meaning that Kurimu would have most likely suffer from the worst of these conditions before the opponent, however she eliminated this problem preemptively through conditioning herself to endure extreme temperatures. Compatibility Good * Has very good compatibility with Water Quirks due to for whatever reason, water being as easy and fast to transmute as air. Bad * Has very bad compatibility with Fire and Heat Quirks due to them being able to easily melt Ice Cream and Ice. Trivia * This Quirk often gets mistaken for an Ice Cream Generation Quirk due to the Kurimu's ability to make ice cream out of thin air. * Despite being stated that the ice cream can be made to be any flavor, it can't make any flavor that has any non-ice cream substance in it, for example, the cookies part of Cookies and Cream ice cream. * Kurimu names her techniques with an ice cream naming theme. * Although the Soft Serve techniques other than Soft Serve Body are named that, it refers to softening the impact of attacks, not the type of ice cream transmuted. She actually uses regular ice cream for it. * Ironically, she uses soft serve ice cream for her Ice Cream Scoop technique, but soft serve ice cream only comes out of machines and therefore doesn't ever involve an ice cream scoop. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe